<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries &amp; Cream by musette22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112010">Strawberries &amp; Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22'>musette22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got some…” Chris’s voice is hoarse, like he hasn’t used it in weeks. Lifting his right hand, he slowly brings it to Sebastian’s face, swiping the pad of his thumb over that plump bottom lip. </p><p>Sebastian’s breath catches. Chris can feel it stutter against his fingers, and when he draws back his hand, there’s a tiny dab of cream on his thumb. Never breaking eye contact, Chris brings his finger to his mouth and sucks it off.</p><p>"Fuck."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries &amp; Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had my birthday recently, I had birthday cake, I had an Evanstan birthday cake fantasy, I wrote a fic 🤷🏻</p><p>This is set during filming for TWS, when Sebastian looked like a deliciously greasy vampire twink ❤️</p><p>Beta’d by the fabulous <a href="https://rainbowsandcoconut.tumblr.com/">@rainbowsandcoconut</a> / Flamingle💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Chris and Sebastian stumble into the deserted canteen at twenty past eight in the evening, everyone else has long since gone home for the night.</p><p>Chris stifles a yawn. It’s been another long day for him and Sebastian. They’d been shooting all afternoon and then spent a few hours with their stunt guys at the gyms, training for tomorrow’s big scene – the fight on the helicarrier. At this point, Chris is so hungry he feels a little lightheaded with it, so when he spots the leftover birthday cake on the table – probably from some crew member’s or other's birthday celebrations – he makes a beeline for it.</p><p>“Yay, cake!” he exclaims happily, barely refraining from clapping his hands together like an oversized three-year-old.</p><p>Sebastian trails in behind him at a more sedate pace, quietly laughing at Chris’s enthusiasm. While Chris help himself to a fairly huge piece of cake and starts shoveling it into his mouth, Sebastian surveys the contents of the table. “Right,” he sighs. “Cold cuts and bread it is, then.”</p><p>Chris makes a face at him. “Don’t be an idiot,” he mumbles, mouth still half-full. “This cake‘s so good, Seb, you gotta have some.”</p><p>“Can’t,” Sebastian replies, pouting a little. “I’m not supposed to have empty carbs during shooting. Don’ll kill me.”</p><p>Chris scoffs, swallowing and raising his eyebrows at him. “Is Don here right now? Who’s gonna tell him, huh? Not me.” He nudges Sebastian with his elbow. “C’mooon, Seb. Live a little.”</p><p>Sebastian looks torn, eyeing the sad-looking cold cuts for a minute before giving the cake on Chris’s plate another doleful glance. It’s cream and strawberries, and Chris wasn’t lying – it really is delicious. Sensing that it won’t take much more to persuade him, Chris cuts off another piece with his fork and holds it up in front of Sebastian’s face. “Here, have a bite. I <em>promise</em> you won’t regret it.”</p><p>Sebastian heaves a put-upon sigh, softened with a fond smile. Muttering something that sounds a lot like <em>bad influence</em>, he leans in and opens his mouth.</p><p>The minute he gets his first taste of the really very good cake, Sebastian closes his eyes and lets out a blissful moan that reverberates through the quiet space.</p><p>And Chris’s entire body.</p><p>And Chris’s brain sort of… short circuits. Stops functioning. Makes him freeze with his arm still aloft and his eyes laser-focused on Sebastian’s mouth.</p><p>“God, that’s good,” Sebastian sighs, unaware of Chris’s general malfunctioning as he slowly chews the cake and then swallows. Which somehow only makes Chris’s brain freeze-situation that much worse.</p><p>When Sebastian opens his eyes again, Chris’s gaze snaps up from his mouth back to his eyes, and then he stands there staring at Sebastian like a deer caught in the headlights. Or like someone who just got a very inappropriate semi upon hearing a good, platonic friend make a vaguely sexual sound.</p><p>Sebastian does a mini-double take, eyes widening once he sees the no doubt slightly crazed look in Chris’s eyes. Sebastian sucks in an audible breath, and then he, too, freezes.</p><p>It’s like some sort of weird bubble forms around them. Like time is suspended and the lights and noises of the outside world are somehow dimmed and dulled, so that the only thing Chris hears is Sebastian’s slightly shallow breathing and his own erratically beating heart.</p><p>Truth be told, Chris has been weirdly aware of Sebastian all day. Longer than that even, if he’s being honest with himself. Today, though… today had been particularly intense, what with all the time they spent rolling around on the floor together pretending to be engaged in a fight to the death. The scent of his own and Sebastian’s sweat, clean and sharp from exertion, had mingled with the whiff of Sebastian’s shampoo Chris caught every time he had Seb in a headlock, and left him with a weird buzzing feeling under his skin. Left him glancing at Sebastian every two seconds when they were walking back from the studio and Sebastian kept running his fingers through his long hair. Chris’s own fingers had itched, but he hadn’t realized why.</p><p>He thinks he realizes now.</p><p>It’s like a light bulb switches on suddenly, showing Chris all the interactions he’s had with Sebastian lately in a different light, and it’s… Well, let’s just say there’s a lot to look at. Right now, though, Chris doesn’t have the brain capacity to really think too hard or freak out about it, because it seems like all the blood in his body is suddenly rushing south, leaving his already struggling brain cells to starve as well as freeze.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long they stand there, caught in their strange little stare-off, but at some point Chris finds himself lowering his arm and cutting off another bit of cake. Keeping his eyes locked on Sebastian’s, he brings the fork up again, his heartbeat picking up when Sebastian reflexively opens his mouth.</p><p>It’s like everything moves in slow motion: Sebastian’s lips closing around the fork and taking the bite from him, eyelids fluttering as the cake hits his taste buds and Chris slowly withdraws his hand. Again, Sebastian makes a sound, somewhere between a sigh and moan, and again, the sound shoots straight to Chris’s already half-hard dick. As Sebastian chews and swallows, Chris takes a shaky breath to steady himself, then brings the fork to his plate again and repeats the action.</p><p>Bit by bit, Chris proceeds to feed Sebastian the rest of his cake, his gaze all the while flitting between Sebastian’s mouth and his eyes while Sebastian’s stay locked on Chris’s face. When the final bite has disappeared into Sebastian’s pretty, pretty mouth, Chris is almost disappointed. He swallows hard, carefully reaching behind him and placing the now empty plate on the table.</p><p>Sebastian is still looking at him, an inscrutable look on his face. Chris doesn’t know exactly what to make of it, but his pupils are dilated, and Chris suspects his own are much the same.</p><p>Chris’s feet take a step forward then, closer to where he wants to be. Sebastian doesn’t move back.</p><p>“You’ve got some…” Chris’s voice is hoarse, like he hasn’t used it in weeks. Lifting his right hand, he slowly brings it to Sebastian’s face, swiping the pad of his thumb over that plump bottom lip.</p><p>Sebastian’s breath catches. Chris can feel it stutter against his fingers, and when he draws back his hand, there’s a tiny dab of cream on his thumb. Never breaking eye contact, Chris brings his finger to his mouth and sucks it off.</p><p>“Fuck.” The word is more of a prayer than a curse, uttered softly, hushed, but it hits Chris in the chest like a sledgehammer.</p><p>His vision hones in on Sebastian’s mouth again, and this time, it’s like there’s an invisible force pulling him towards it. He wraps his hand carefully around the back of Sebastian’s neck, the skin warm and soft against his palm, and then Chris is pulling him closer, inch by breathless inch until their mouths are only a fraction apart and he feels Sebastian’s next unsteady exhale warm against his lips. By now, Sebastian’s eyes have finally closed and he’s standing there, motionless, lips slightly parted, obediently awaiting Chris’s next move.</p><p>Chris closes the last bit of distance between them and licks the lingering taste of the cream straight off Sebastian’s lower lip.</p><p>Sebastian whimpers – a soft, high-pitched sound that makes something primal in the back of Chris’s brain spark to life, and he suddenly<em>, desperately</em>, needs more of it. So he does it again; leans in and traces Sebastian’s lips with just the tip of his tongue, licking every last hint of cream right off them. Sebastian, for his part, just stands there and lets Chris do what he likes, and Chris… Chris likes that. God, does he ever.</p><p>When Chris finally licks into Sebastian’s mouth, their tongues touching for the very first time, the sound that breaks from Chris’s chest would have embarrassed him if he had any presence of mind left to be embarrassed with. Besides, Sebastian is moaning too, his fingers clinging hard to Chris’s waist as he opens his mouth wider, welcoming Chris in.</p><p>Chris takes the invitation with both hands. Angling Sebastian’s head back, he takes his mouth in a lazy, deep kiss that tastes of strawberries and cream and Sebastian. The sensation of Sebastian’s tongue moving against his, warm and wet and wickedly talented, has Chris’s cock hardening fully in his jeans – a dull throb of arousal spreading out from his core throughout his limbs and seeping into his extremities.</p><p>Chris never wants the kiss to end, and judging by the way he’s clinging to him, silently asking for more, <em>more, please</em>, Sebastian doesn’t either. Still, a tiny little part of Chris’s brain keeps nagging at him that he just… did it. He just kissed Sebastian, without even asking him whether it would be okay to do so. Chris knows he can be a bit pushy sometimes, and the last thing he wants is to accidentally coerce Sebastian into something he didn’t give permission for.</p><p>It takes all of Chris’s willpower to draw back, but before he does, he can’t help but suck Sebastian’s tantalizingly soft, full lower lip into his mouth. When he suckles on it gently, Sebastian makes a sound that can only be described as a whine.</p><p>“Seb,” Chris pants, finally pulling away completely. “Is- is this okay?” His hand is still on the back of Sebastian’s neck, and Sebastian is still plastered to his front, so there really isn’t all that much space between them, but it’s enough for Chris to have a good look at his face.</p><p>Sebastian’s pupils are blown, unfocused, and he blinks one, two, three times before he’s able to reply. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Do you…” Chris swallows, forcing himself to ask the question even though he’s a little terrified of the answer. “Do you want this too?”</p><p>A tiny little frown appears between Sebastian’s eyebrows. “Do I…” </p><p>“You want this, too, right?” Chris leans in again, steals a chaste but lingering kiss from Sebastian’s lips, because he just can’t help himself, then quickly draws back again.</p><p>Finally, Sebastian seems to understand what he means. “Are you serious?” he asks, the look in his eyes turning incredulous. “Are you – You <em>know </em>I do.”</p><p>Chris blinks. “I do?”</p><p>Sebastian’s frown deepens. “Surely you know how long…” he says, eyes searching Chris’s, trying to find the answer to his question. When he finds it, he closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. “Oh my god. I thought you just… weren’t interested.”</p><p>It takes Chris’s foggy brain a while to understand what Sebastian is saying, but when comprehension finally dawns, he wants to whack himself over the head with the nearest blunt object.</p><p>How did he not see? How did he not <em>know</em>?</p><p>“<em>Christ</em>,” Chris breathes, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “I didn’t realize. I’m so, <em>so</em> sorry. If I’d known, I’d have – I would’ve never acted the way I did, if I’d known.”</p><p>Sebastian lets out a wet laugh. “You mean the touching and the flirting and the joking about how I was your hot co-star, only for you to turn around and flirt with Cobie and Scarlett and the makeup ladies next?”</p><p>Chris groans. “I’m a fuckin’ idiot.”</p><p>Sebastian doesn’t deny it, just hums noncommittally. “That’s why I like you, though,” he whispers against his lips. “That, and these.” Sebastian’s hands have slowly made their way from Chris’s waist over his chest to his biceps, giving them a squeeze. “Jesus, Chris. You’ve no idea what these do to me.”</p><p>And just like that, Chris’s lizard brain takes over again. </p><p>With a low sound, close to a growl, he wraps the arms Sebastian had just been admiring around Sebastian’s body and hauls him closer, hitching him against his chest. Sebastian gasps a surprised little <em>oh</em> at the display of casual strength and snakes his arms around Chris’s waist, holding on tight as Chris starts blindly walking them backwards until Sebastian’s back hits a wall. Planting one of his hands against the brick, Chris cups Sebastian’s neck with other and captures his lips in another hungry kiss.</p><p>Their second kiss is different. Equally as good, but not nearly as languid. This kiss is urgent. There’s a sense of immediacy, driven by the need to get closer, even closer, <em>right now</em>. Pressing Sebastian bodily up against the wall, Chris swallows his moans, already addicted to the wet warmth of his mouth, his sweet, intoxicating taste; the way his lips are pliant and yield to his own. </p><p>Later, Chris will kick himself for the fact that they could’ve been doing this all along, if only he hadn’t been so goddamn thick – but right now all he can think about is coaxing out more of those pretty sounds Sebastian is making. Instinctively, Chris slips his right leg between Sebastian’s, his thigh pressing up against the thrilling hardness in Sebastian’s jeans.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Sebastian pants, breaking the kiss to let his head fall back against the wall.</p><p>Since it’s right there, presented to him like some virginal offering, Chris immediately latches on to the soft, smooth skin of Sebastian’s throat. He kisses and sucks his way up and down the length of it, finding to his delight that it causes Sebastian to make more of those beautiful sounds that have Chris’s lizard brain purring in pure satisfaction.</p><p>“Chris,” Sebastian whimpers. His fingers, which have found their way under Chris’s shirt, dig hard into the muscle of his lower back. Chris grunts in reply and sucks a little harder, pushes his thigh more firmly up against Sebastian’s cock, and that’s when something seems to snap.</p><p>Sebastian moans, loudly, too loud probably for where they are, his right hand finding the back of Chris’s head and pushing his face down harder into the crook of his neck while his lower body presses closer, too, grinding their hips together. Encouraged, Chris lets his teeth scrape against the tendons of Sebastian’s neck, nipping at the soft skin before laving over it with broad laps of his tongue, soothing the sting.</p><p>“Please,” Sebastian begs, his hips stuttering forward.</p><p>“What do you need, Seb?” Chris asks, dragging his lips over the slight stubble on Sebastian’s jawline, over his cheek, teeth nipping lightly at his earlobe. “Tell me.”</p><p>“I don’t–” Sebastian starts, then shakes his head and lets it thud back against the wall.</p><p>“You need me to make you feel good?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Sebastian says again, burying his face in Chris’s shoulder, like he’s embarrassed of his neediness.</p><p>As if it isn’t the best thing Chris has ever witnessed, in all his 32 years of being on this earth. But, Chris thinks, there’s a hint of something else there, too. Yes, Sebastian is embarrassed, but he <em>likes</em> it.</p><p>“You wanna get off. Don’t you, Sebastian?” Chris whispers the words in Sebastian’s ear, dropping his voice to a low rumble. “Make a pretty mess of yourself right here in this room, where anyone could walk in, am I right?” </p><p>Sebastian groans, still hiding his face.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what you want, hm?” When Sebastian doesn’t reply, Chris draws back just far enough to grab Sebastian’s chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Isn’t it, baby?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sebastian hisses, a tremor running through him at the pet name.</p><p>For a moment, Chris is unsure what to do next. He wishes he had the confidence to drop to his knees right there and then, but he’s never gone beyond sloppy drunk handjobs with guys, years ago back in school, and part of him is just too afraid to disappoint. But then, Chris notices the way Sebastian is rocking against him, his hips grinding in mindless little circles against his thigh – and it hits him.</p><p>“Go on, then,” he says, pushing his leg up a bit and raising a meaningful eyebrow. “Take what you need.”</p><p>There’s a beat.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Sebastian breathes, staring at Chris with wide, stunned eyes. Only a tiny ring of slate blue is still visible around the black of his pupils, his lashes framing his eyes like a particularly fetching watercolor. Chris can’t look away from Sebastian’s face. His eyes, dark with arousal and need, his sharp cheekbones, stained with a soft flush, his parted lips, enticingly red, glistening from being kissed so thoroughly earlier. By him. <em>By Chris</em>.</p><p>“Christ, Seb,” he mutters, dragging his thumb over Sebastian’s lower lip again. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty, you know that?”</p><p>Sebastian’s eyelids flutter wildly. A soft, needy sound escapes his pretty, pink mouth, and Chris dips down to taste it again. Sebastian moans into the kiss, beautifully responsive, the sounds sending tremors racing down Chris’s spine. He runs a hand down Sebastian’s back, presses their bodies closer still. Cups the firm swell of Sebastian’s ass in a palm and squeezes, urging him to move.</p><p>Sebastian doesn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>With a quiet, almost relieved sigh, Sebastian starts to grind purposefully against Chris’s leg, slow, sensual circles of his hips. It doesn’t stay slow for long. Bit by bit, he picks up speed until his breath comes in harsh, shallow pants and he’s riding Chris’s thigh in earnest, fingers clawing almost painfully at Chris’s back.</p><p>Chris couldn’t care less. For a long moment, all he’s is capable of is marveling at the way Sebastian feels against him. This is <em>Sebastian</em> – smart, funny, kind, sometimes cocky, sometimes shy Sebastian – writhing in his arms like some sort of feral animal – a kitten, Chris thinks. A beautiful, soft, feisty kitten that Chris has the overwhelming urge to protect and keep safe. He thinks he’s felt that way about Sebastian always, but it’s only now he realizes what it means. Christ, he really is a dumbass.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Chris demands, winding a hand into Sebastian’s hair and gently tugging his head back, forcing him to open his eyes.</p><p>“F-feels good,” Sebastian falters, “<em>fuck</em> – feels so good, Chris, <em>oh</em>.”</p><p>“Tell me what you’re feeling. What do you like, Sebastian?”</p><p>“You,” Sebastian says, sounding open and vulnerable in a way that makes Chris chest ache, makes him want to hold him close, praise him, reward him. Swallowing thickly, Sebastian adds, “You feel so good, Chris, <em>strong </em>– makes me feel…”</p><p>“Makes you feel what, honey?” Chris pushes gently.</p><p>“Makes me feel safe,” Sebastian replies, his voice barely above a whisper. “Like you’ll take care of me. I don’t- I don’t <em>need</em> to be looked after, but I- I like it.”</p><p>Closing his eyes against the swell of emotions rising up in his chest, Chris presses an open-mouthed kiss against Sebastian’s lips. “Oh, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I’ll take such good care of you. You won’t need to worry about a thing. I got you, Seb. I got you.”</p><p>Sebastian makes a sound like a sob, and suddenly the earlier level of urgency returns threefold. Chris cants his hips forward, letting Sebastian use him more effectively, and Sebastian responds eagerly, rutting up against him.</p><p>“That’s it,” Chris praises, his hands kneading Sebastian’s ass, spurring him on. “Get after it, sweetheart. Show me how you like it.”</p><p>Sebastian does. Throwing all inhibitions to the wind, he thrusts his hips, rubbing his hard cock against the straining muscles of Chris’s thick thigh over and over, first slow, then faster, just using him to get off. It’s the hottest thing Chris has ever witnessed in his entire fucking life. Chris himself is so hard he could hammer nails, but he doesn’t try to do anything about it just yet. He’s too focused on watching Sebastian, making sure he gets what he needs first.</p><p>“You look so good like this,” Chris tells him earnestly. “So fuckin’ sexy, look at you… All desperate for it, aren’t you? You need to come so bad, don’t you, Seb?” Sebastian doesn’t reply, just nods frantically. “That’s right,” Chris hums, approving. “Go on then, make a mess of yourself for me, baby. Show me how you look when you come apart. Bet it’s a real pretty sight, hm?”</p><p>“<em>Oh, God</em>,” Sebastian whines, throwing back his head as he grinds down hard one last time.</p><p>From one moment to the next, his body goes taut all over. His eyes close, mouth going slack as he starts to come, just shaking apart in Chris’s arms as Chris watches him. He holds Sebastian through it, murmurs praise and endearments in his ear, repeats <em>I got you, I got you</em>, over and over like a mantra.</p><p>When Sebastian finally goes limp against him, Chris holds him up and waits until Sebastian’s breathing has slowed. “Just what I thought,” he murmurs, lips pressed against his slightly damp hair. “Goddamn prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sebastian shivers, head lolling on his shoulder, and Chris hugs him a little tighter. “Let’s get you back to the hotel and cleaned up, huh?”</p><p>Humming sleepily, Sebastian burrows further into his embrace – but as soon as Chris tries to steer them towards he door, he seems to come to his senses a little. Shaking himself, Sebastian looks up at Chris with an adorably frowny expression that makes Chris dip down and kiss his scrunched up nose.</p><p>“What about you?” Sebastian asks him.</p><p>“I’m staying at the same hotel, remember?”</p><p>“No- I mean, what about… you.” Long, elegant fingers wrap around Chris’s cock, through his jeans, squeezing gently.</p><p>Chris gasps, eyes snapping wide open. Fuck. He tightens his fingers on Sebastian’s shoulders, blowing out a slow, steadying breath. “It’s okay, Seb,” he tells him, smiling down at him to show he means it. “You’re tired, you’ve had a long day, you don’t have to–”</p><p>“What if I want to?”</p><p>Chris pauses. Looks at Sebastian – really looks at him, reading his expression. “You want to?”</p><p>Sebastian fixes him with a look. “Chris,” he says, slowly, deliberately. “I’ve never in my life wanted to suck a dick as bad as I wanna suck yours right now.”</p><p>Sebastian waits patiently for the white static that fills Chris’s mind to fade, and finally, Chris manages to choke out a reply. “Well, alright then. If you’re sure.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sebastian grins, “I’m sure.”</p><p>With that, he drops to the floor, nimble hands making quick work of Chris’s belt before impatiently shoving down his pants, underwear and all. Chris could weep at how good it feels to have his straining erection freed from the confines of his jeans. Sebastian swears, softly but fiercely, then wraps a hand around the base and proceeds to slide his soft, sinful lips over the head of Chris’s cock, not stopping until he’s over halfway down the shaft.</p><p>“Jesus fucking <em>Christ</em>, Sebastian,” Chris groans. He’s got one hand buried in Sebastian’s soft, long hair, bracing himself against the wall with the other as he leaning over him, caging him in between his body and the wall. </p><p>Sebastian moans and takes him deeper, bobbing his head eagerly as he goes down on him, seemingly determined to suck out Chris’s brain through his dick. It’s exactly what Chris needs right now. Sometimes he likes to draw it out, likes to take it slow, edge himself a little. Right now, though, he’s strung so tight, his balls drawn up high where Sebastian is expertly rolling them in his free hand, that he’ll be grateful if he lasts more than a minute.</p><p>“Seb,” Chris says after thirty seconds, tops. “Seb, m’gonna – <em>ahh</em>…”</p><p>Sebastian doesn’t slow down. If anything, he makes it slicker, sloppier, being real messy about it. He’s pulling out all the stops to make Chris lose it embarrassingly quickly, and when Sebastian pulls off for just a second to look up at Chris through his lashes and purr, “Come on, big guy, give it to me. Wanna taste you,” Chris feels like the all the air is punched from his lungs.</p><p>“Holy –” he chokes, hand curling involuntarily in Sebastian’s hair, pulling it tight. He watches in lewd fascination as Sebastian’s mouth drops open at the sting, lips redder and slicker than ever and the look in his eyes somewhere between innocent and devious. It’s a killer look.</p><p>“You want me to give it to you?” Chris grits out, looking Sebastian dead in the eye. “Alright, I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>Pressing forward again, Chris slides his cock back between Sebastian’s lips, marveling at the way Sebastian’s eyes flutter closed, like Chris is some kind of delicacy that he’s savoring – and Chris finally loses it. Inelegantly, he thrusts into Sebastian’s mouth, not quite hard enough to choke him but hard enough to make the head bump gently against the back of Sebastian’s throat. He draws back briefly, then pushes back in, starting to fuck Sebastian’s pretty mouth, taking his pleasure from him. Pleasure that Sebastian seems all too happy to give him freely.</p><p>“Oh Jesus, Seb,” Chris groans, starting to run his mouth now, brain-to-mouth filter long since shot to pieces. “Look at you, sweetheart. You love this, don’t you? Having your face fucked? Makes you feel good, having a big cock in your mouth, stretching – <em>ahh</em> - stretching those pretty lips of yours, hmm? Christ, you look good, honey. Feel so fucking good, you got no idea… <em>Oh shit</em>, baby, m’gonna-”</p><p>Chris can feel his climax building at a breakneck speed, his consciousness narrowing down to solely the need to come, to mark the beautiful man on his knees in front of him with his release, claim him, make him his… and then Chris is tumbling head over heels into the best fucking orgasm he’s had in years. He’s vaguely aware that he’s groaning, stuttering some kind of combination of swears and Sebastian’s name as his hand tightens in Sebastian’s hair and he spills unceremoniously down his throat. Sebastian swallows every last drop, humming as he does so, making Chris shiver through the aftershocks.</p><p>Only when he’s completely spent does Sebastian pull back, gently, carefully tucking Chris back into his pants. He zips him up, then pats his thigh as if to say, <em>there</em>. Chris’s knees finally give out then. He sinks to the floor in front of Sebastian, giving him a stunned look that Sebastian returns with a smile, making his eyes crinkle happily in the corners.</p><p>“Good?” Sebastian asks softly, tilting his head a little as he regards Chris. He looks almost coy, a look that’s completely at odds with the shameless way in which he just ravished Chris.</p><p>“Uhh…” Chris says, lifting a hand and thumbing a stray drop of come from the corner of Sebastian’s mouth.</p><p>Sebastian smirks and runs his tongue over his lips. “That good, huh?” he says, like the insolent little fucker he sometimes is. Chris thinks he might love that about him.</p><p>Curling a hand around the back of Sebastian’s neck to pull him closer, Chris leans in and kisses the taste of himself right out of that lovely, smirking mouth.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on <a href="https://musette22.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>